The swimming pool cleaning device is of the type which operates automatically to move over the surface to be cleaned when water is induced to flow through the device by the suction of the conventional swimming pool filtration equipment. This flow is interrupted, at least to a substantial degree, by a valve in the cleaning head with the result that the device moves step-wise in random fashion over the floor and walls of the swimming pool. This allows the surfaces to be cleaned by water flowing thereover and through the swimming pool cleaning device to the filter unit.
Swimming pool cleaning devices of this type are known and it is the object of this invention to provide an alternative swimming pool cleaning device which is simple to construct and maintain. The known type of pool cleaners include those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,803,658 to Raubenheimer, 4,023,227 to Chauvier, 4,133,068 to Hofman and, 4,642,833 to Coxwold (Pty) Limited.